


bottoms up, one way or another

by cigarettekisses



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 03:33:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cigarettekisses/pseuds/cigarettekisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry is a very endearing drunk. stupid, giggly, and horny. louis can manage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bottoms up, one way or another

**Author's Note:**

> because why the hell not.  
> also, short bc lazy.

it's not that louis hates grimshaw.

it's just that he really really really dislikes him with all the burning passion enough to support the heater system of the depths of hell.

so yeah.

he doesn't hate grimshaw.

right now though, nick is dropping off his lovely boy all drunk and flirty so maybe he won't pray for harry to vomit all over nick's hairy legs. he's such a merciful person. harry would be so proud of him, if he wasn't so busy talking to that huge elephant thing with the blonde wig.

"thanks for getting him drunk off his ass, grimshaw," he says because that's what jesus would do.

harry is a very lovely drunk, he really is. but louis would be lying if he said that harry is not hard to manage when he's like this. he can barely make those limbs do what he wants sober, they're absolutely useless when he's drunk.

"you're welcome, sweetheart," nick says, fluttering his eyelashes as he peers from the small opening of the car window.

if harry doesn't throw up on nick's legs maybe he will.

"okay, that's enough chat. i'll get him inside," he announces, maneuvering harry so he won't hit his head on the way in. he closes the door without waiting for nick to drive away. he did his best. he even said thank you and all. that should be enough nice points to not end up burning in hell, he thinks. if god had to deal with someone like nick, louis bets he won't even last three seconds without killing an ant or something just to relieve the frustration of wanting to strangle dickshaw's neck.

and he must be thinking out loud because "louis, stop calling him dickshaw."

"and i'll ask you to stop licking my neck while i'm trying to get you upstairs but we can't always get what we want, can we?" that makes harry giggle and bite his ear, which, okay.

after a little over three thousand years he finally manages to get harry on their bed and since harry is a fucking human heater he decides to take his clothes off as well. just as he's pulling off his booty shorts though harry holds his hand to stop him before giggling again.

"what's it now?"

harry grabs a pillow with his free hand, hiding his face. when he peers again, he has a shit-eating grin on his face.

"louis, don't you think you have to wine and dine me first?"

he honestly doesn't know what to with this boy.

"you've already got enough alcohol in your system to get england drunk. what's this 'wine and dine' you speak of, styles?"

this apparently warrants another fit of giggles so he waits patiently.

"you called nick 'dickshaw', we left aurora, and now you're being mean to me," harry's pouting now. honestly, how fast can he switch emotions? does he have a switch somewhere? did nick break harry?

"i will have to inform you, harold, that i was very nice to dearest nicholas. considering that i really wanted to throw up on his hairy legs and i didn't, i think i deserve an award for niceness." he's going to pretend that he didn't hear him call the elephant head with the blonde hair aurora. because that's what someone like louis should do in this situation. and right now harry's free hand is now cupping his dick and this has to be the weirdest dirty talk the world has ever witnessed.

"oh yes, definitely mother louisa" he's pretty sure harry is doing that odd lopsided smirk again even though the lights are off.

"i'm going to let that stupid pun slide if you let me take off these shorts."

harry finally lets go of his hand but that stupid fucking smile is still on his face and it makes louis want to hit himself with a brick or something because he's so fucking fond of this fucking boy.

he throws the shorts on the floor, maybe he'll pick it up tomorrow before harry slips on it on his way to the toilet.

he starts to settle beside harry, debating whether or not he should get a glass of water and paracetamol or let harry suffer for making him suffer tonight.

he barely manages to close his eyes though before harry's finger starts proding his cheek. "lou lou lou lou louuuuuuu"

he opens his eyes reluctantly, "what?"

harry smiles at him, slinging one leg between his thighs. he starts lazily rutting on louis' thigh, steadying himself with his left hand on louis' hip. with his right hand his fingers start making the shape of louis' dick over his sweats.

when harry finally tucks his hand inside his sweats to wrap his hand around louis' dick, louis lets out a shaky breath which harry takes advantage of. he catches louis' open mouth, meeting it tongue-first. they kiss in an agonizing slow pace, as slow as harry's stroke on louis' dick.

when harry pulls away to breathe he tucks his head on louis' neck. kissing his collarbones, licking and sucking his way to louis' ear which he nibbles. he keeps the slow stroke on louis' dick as he whispers, smile evident on his voice, "i'll suck you off if you eat me out."

he pushes harry off him, which catches harry in surprise. harry looks up at him searching, till he smiles. "face down, ass up, darling. i want to do this properly till you start biting the pillow and you apologize for teasing me."

harry nods eagerly, spreading his legs and grabbing his buttcheeks to make room for louis.

he starts slow, ghosting his fingers over his rim as harry waits in anticipation.

he gives it a kitten lick, which elicits a gasp from harry. he can almost see it. harry's eyes closed as he obediently waits for what louis will give him.

he points his tongue and circles the rim, alternating between lapping up at it and penetrating. he tucks in a finger, and he can hear harry chanting "more more more" under his breath.

he coats his fingers with his spit, tucking in a second. harry's slowly starting to grind down to meet his fingers. he moves his fingers, feeling for harry's prostate. when he finally finds it, harry stills momentarily before meeting louis' fingers again with his ass.

on a regular day, he'd probably restrain harry for at least a while. holding his hips down and teasing him even more. but right now, he's just absolutely enamoured with how harry sounds so desperate to get off without getting his dick touched at all.

louis moves his fingers roughly, matching harry's fast pace till harry bites the pillow, tears falling as he comes, clenching around louis' fingers.

louis moves slowly, inching upwards till harry's on his back and he's lying on top of him. harry looks absolutely breathtaking like this. with his eyes wide and glassy, his lips swollen and spit-slick. he still has that stupid smile on his face though, which makes louis smile himself and kiss him stupid.

a few minutes into the kiss though, harry stops responding and louis' left with a stupid drunk snoring bambi who can't keep his side of the deal.

louis' forced to jerk himself off so he decides not to get harry a glass of water and paracetamol, just to teach the bastard not to fall asleep on him.

he slightly feels bad though, because when he wakes up the next morning, it's to a hungover idiot sweetly blowing him under the covers.

whether or not he finds it endearing as fuck when he finishes and harry says that he thinks swallowing louis' cum is better than paracetamol, that's something louis' going to keep to himself. and if harry starts talking to aurora and louis beams so hard he thinks his face would split, he'd like to keep that to himself too.


End file.
